


黑咖啡練習曲

by abbabccd05



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>巴奇搬回到布魯克林，碰巧遇見一個老朋友。</p><p>巴奇開始在史蒂夫任職的咖啡店工作。</p><p>一段關於他們的愛情的簡單旅程，從（第二次）第一次見面，然後是第一次親吻，最後是一場婚禮。</p>
            </blockquote>





	黑咖啡練習曲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And in Between I Drink Black Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213765) by [SophisticatedCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedCat/pseuds/SophisticatedCat). 



 

 

巴奇從來就不喜歡作為一名軍人子女的生活。他迷人風趣的性格讓他很容易交到朋友，然而，他父親的工作卻讓他更容易失去朋友。

他因著父親的工作調動經歷過好幾年的旅居生活，順利從大學畢業後，他用上一年的時間做了幾份零星的工作，然後存下一筆錢。終於，他把存款都領出來，鼓起一點勇氣搬回去。

巴奇是在清晨時分搬家的。火車在晨光乍現之前就已經抵達，而巴奇足夠幸運能夠找到一個願意讓他在一大清早搬進房子裡的房東。升起的太陽照亮這個小小的單人間公寓，為滿室撒下金色光輝。

巴奇在新公寓裡將幾個行李開封，他無法控制地想著，是布魯克林的某陣風把他吹回來的。

他只在中學的時候在這裡住過幾年而已。他在布魯克林送出他的第一個吻。他第一次跳慢舞是在布魯克林。在這裏，他還偷偷溜出去抽了他的第一根菸（然後他在胸口被煙嗆住，眼裏充滿淚水時假裝自己沒事）。他找人打架，跟人『約會』，然後學會怎麼跳舞和親吻。

巴奇是在布魯克林出櫃的。

布魯克林對巴奇一直不錯，而他回到家了。

將行李拆開最後演變成打電話給他媽媽，他向她保證他很好。然後又演變成躺在地上瀏覽著網頁，直到他決定出門一趟。

巴奇自己一個人挺好的，但他也很想要認識新的人，在他的新家認識新朋友。也許還可以在哪裡給彼此做點隨性的口活。或許他現在應該先把重點放在敦親睦鄰上。先搬進來安頓好，口活就以後再說吧。

巴奇換上乾淨的帆布慢跑褲，一件素白的上衣，還有丹寧牛仔夾克。他套上他破舊的愛迪達球鞋，手指疏過俐落的短髮，然後他在新社區裡到處走走。

巴奇這幾個月來那『極度渴望要試圖存下很多錢』的節食運動讓他瘦了一點，當他在街上行走時，他的運動褲滑到他的臀部上。小商店林立街道，零零星星的人在街上走過。有些很明顯看起來是遊客，在手機上查找地圖，或是對著隨機的大樓拍了太多照片。大部份人看起來是當地人，只是進行著他們平時的例行公事。整條街沐浴在初秋的陽光下，生命在這裡呼吸的聲音顯得那麼輕柔。

巴奇的肚子發出咕嚕聲。在踏進一間小咖啡店前，他試著記起自己的帳戶裡還有多少錢。

這間咖啡店很可愛，人們在桌邊還有櫃檯前的隊伍裡輕聲細語交談著。蒸餾咖啡機偶爾傳來的磨豆聲，揉合著音響播放著的老式藍調歌曲。

每一張木頭桌子上都擺放著一株小盆栽。

巴奇站在排隊的隊伍裡，在白日夢裡遊蕩著。他想像著自己喝著咖啡，跟一個迷人的令人無法忽視的男人手牽著手，這個地方再完美不過了。他們會溫柔地親吻，將這裡寧靜的氛圍沁入吻裡。對巴奇來說，在這裏對展開一段老掉牙的戀愛再完美不過了。

「巴奇？」一個低沉的聲音唸出他的名字，巴奇猛然從他的幻想中醒過來。

巴奇已經排到櫃檯前了。叫他的人似乎是眼前這個站在收銀台前高大的金髮咖啡師。好一陣子，巴奇一語不發地盯著眼前的男人，直到那雙熟悉的藍色眼睛在他心裡掀起一陣夾帶著中學記憶的浪潮。

「史蒂夫？」巴奇問那個男人。

「該死的老天爺啊！」史蒂夫燦爛地笑，眼角笑出了紋路。巴奇認識這個笑容。巴奇認得他說髒話時嘴唇是怎麼翕動的。史蒂夫金棕色的鬍渣已經開始要長成短短的鬍子了。那張臉龐，那個身體，還有那道聲音都不一樣了，但是史蒂夫卻依然是史蒂夫。

「世界上有那麼多的城鎮，城鎮中有那麼多的酒館，我卻走進了你的！*」巴奇回應道。

「混蛋。」史蒂夫伸出手，巴奇抓住他的手。

「渾球。」巴奇握握史蒂夫的手，接著放開，兩人仍然對彼此微笑著。

巴奇點了一杯焦糖摩卡，還有一塊南瓜麵包，然後選在窗邊的位子坐下來。另一個咖啡師將巴奇的飲料和點心送過來。

巴奇的目光在看著店裡的顧客和望著史蒂夫之間交替著游移。史蒂夫看起來對人們很有一套。巴奇認識他的時候，他還很年輕，更好鬥，也稍嫌不懂得怎麼如何跟人交涉。現在的他都能迷倒顧客了，這很合理，他看起來很在乎跟他互動的人。巴奇禁不住鬆一口氣，因為史蒂夫看起來還是跟以往一樣和善。

巴奇正好續上第二杯黑咖啡，專注讀著一張本地劇院海報上的字時，史蒂夫在他那張小桌子的對面坐下。黑色的圍裙已經褪下，他此時穿著牛仔褲，靴子，還有一件灰色上衣。巴奇無法控制地注意到，他聞起來就像帶有清香的樹木還有咖啡。史蒂夫身上還有一股溫暖而苦澀的麝香味。巴奇必須要制止自己不要聞得太明顯。

「什麼風把你吹回布魯克林了？」史蒂夫又露出那個溫暖而真誠的笑容了。

「我還真的不知道。」巴奇啜了一口咖啡後答道。「你這些年一直在這裡嗎？」巴奇試著回問。

「是啊，這個嘛，家畢竟是家，你知道的。」史蒂夫正在笑，但這次看起來多了點憂傷。巴奇立刻後悔自己提起這個問題。

史蒂夫抬起頭，再度開口，「你在這裡找到工作了嗎？」史蒂夫繼續說，語速快了一些，也更加緊張，「因為我們正在徵人。如果你有興趣的話。」巴奇注意到一抹淡淡的紅暈讓史蒂夫的臉頰和脖子溫熱起來。真可愛。

「謝謝你的提議。我至少需要三份工作才能付得起房租。」巴奇抬起一隻手摸摸後頸。每次提到財務狀況總是令他感到緊張。

史蒂夫馬上從櫃檯拿過一張紙巾還有一支筆。「這裡。」他在紙巾上寫下一串電話。「這是經理的電話。打給他。如果你願意的話可以提我的名字。」史蒂夫寫完後，將紙巾滑到巴奇面前。

「那你的電話號碼呢。」巴奇說著，嘴角彎成一個討喜的弧度。

史蒂夫還以一個同樣帶有調情意味的表情，在紙巾上潦草地寫下他的名字還有更多的數字，接著滑過去給巴奇。

巴奇瞥了一下上頭的字跡，然後將紙巾對折後放進他的褲子口袋裡。

「我得在下一波人潮進來前去幫小娜整理一下。回頭見了？」史蒂夫起身時問道。

「好。」巴奇垂下視線，望著桌面上冷掉的咖啡，「回頭見。」

巴奇告訴過自己他不會再這麼做了。他溫暖的背正靠在浴缸上。巴奇並沒有發現自己正擔心著咬著自己的下唇，直到他嘗到一點血液中的鐵鏽味。

他將手伸到外面，撿起地上的小袋子，用一隻手拿著它靠在浴缸邊緣。他不該這麼做的。他應該要重新開始，他應該要好好存錢，這樣一來他才能負擔得起那棟該死的公寓。巴奇將他的罪惡感推到一邊，然後將小袋子拎在洗澡水上傾倒著，藍色的沐浴乳裡冒出許多泡泡，浴缸裡的清水被泡泡染上色彩。

花八塊錢洗澡，物超所值。

巴奇滑進泡泡澡裡，洗澡水淹沒他的胸口和頸子。閃閃發亮的泡泡黏在柔軟的棕髮，胸口，還有肚子上。他閉上雙眼。下一秒，他想像著史蒂夫。史蒂夫，留著完美的鬍子，完美的胸膛，還有那屬於伐木工人的完美氣息。巴奇輕緩地將放上胸口上的手往下移，抹開腹肌上的泡沫。他想像著史蒂夫的腹肌摸起來會是怎麼樣的感覺。他的表情看起來會怎麼樣，張著嘴巴，愉悅地緊閉著雙眼。

巴奇猛然睜開眼。發現自己是如何無恥地渴望一個他十年來未曾謀面的男人，他感到一絲絲的罪惡。他抽回他放在髖部上的手。巴奇搖搖頭，彷彿這樣就能強制將史蒂夫驅離他的腦袋一般。聽見Pandora 電台播放Jack Wilson的音樂前，他花上幾秒的時間讓自己振作，他在泡泡浴裡躺好，下定決心自己不會再在這裏做任何變態的事情。

他最後還是想起史蒂夫，可想而知。他好奇他變了多少。 _他有去上大學嗎？莎拉過得好嗎？她總是那麼美好。_ 巴奇無法否認他想跟史蒂夫上床，但她最後的結論是他會試著跟史蒂夫當朋友。如果，任何時候，他們發展出朋友以外的任何關係，好吧，巴奇才不會抱怨。一個朋友就是他現在在這裡最需要的。巴奇享受著他的泡泡浴。 _我想我挺喜歡這裡的_ ，他想著他的新家。

 

________________________________

 

隔天，巴奇打電話給咖啡店經理，一個叫做尼克・弗瑞的男人。比起經營一間古色古香的咖啡店，弗瑞這個名字聽上去更適合一部大預算動作電影，他用電子郵件寄給巴奇一張履歷表。巴奇給弗瑞寄過幾封信，他得到面試的機會，然後幾天後，他被錄用了。他做到了，站在這個世界上最好的城市中的他的公寓裡，還有一份有薪水的工作。

上班的第一天，巴奇從中午開始；經理希望確保巴奇在有能力處理早上的人潮前，能夠先熟悉一下工作內容。讓巴奇鬆一口氣的是，弗瑞吩咐史蒂夫來培訓他。史蒂夫和巴奇繫上他們的黑色圍裙，接著開始工作。史蒂夫向巴奇示範怎麼磨咖啡豆，如何沖泡咖啡，還有為什麼你總是應該要提供最新鮮的濃縮咖啡*。專有名詞那麼的多，巴奇想著他是不是應該要筆記起來，之後再好好研讀。

巴奇很為史蒂夫是一個優秀的老師感到欽佩。他很有耐心，總是放慢動作確保巴奇能夠看得清楚。每一次史蒂夫完成一項教學或要解釋什麼的時候，他總是臉紅，接著全身都紅，然後他會問巴奇有沒有聽懂，或他是否需要再示範一次。

終於，巴奇煮咖啡的時刻來臨，一杯簡單的原味一份濃縮咖啡，他親手煮的。史蒂夫就站在他身後。當巴奇沒有轉緊濾器手把的時候，史蒂夫伸出手來將它鎖緊。當史蒂夫的手臂幾乎要刷過他的手背時，巴奇試著不去注意史蒂夫有多溫暖。他努力過，但以失敗告終。

第一杯看起來還挺像樣的。巴奇試過一口後，覺得他好像高估了自己的技巧。當史蒂夫喝過之後，不管怎麼樣，他給巴奇一個溫暖的微笑，然後告訴他好喝極了。這個讚美稍稍撫平了巴奇的自尊心。

幾個小時過去，巴奇已經在一份和雙份濃縮的領域成為一位『專家』（根據史蒂夫的說法）。他需要練習打奶泡，而他異常地適應收銀臺的工作。巧合的是，他最初的幾個輪班都會被安排在收銀台，他同時還可以練習調製飲品。

巴奇在收銀台工作。史蒂夫則是製作飲料。他們很快就找到一個舒服的節奏。午後的人潮減緩許多，巴奇可以對史蒂夫大喊著點單，中間參雜著咖啡機還有磨豆機的聲音。時間過得很快，這一個班結束了。

「週日是唯一不提供晚餐的日子。通常山姆會在這裡做一些湯和三明治之類的。」當巴奇問起為什麼這個下午這麼悠閒時，史蒂夫向他解釋。這也解釋了櫃檯後那個加長的小空間廚房。小廚房裡整理得有條不紊，被牆壁藏在後面，顧客不會看見。

全都整理好後，史蒂夫在他們身後鎖上門，兩人站在街道上。落日餘暉將一切籠進柔軟而溫暖的光暈裡，而夏日的熱氣也變成傍晚的涼風。史蒂夫提議要多走幾個街區陪巴奇回家，巴奇接受了。他們在舒坦的靜默中行走著。

「我家在這棟。」來到巴奇的大樓時，他告訴史蒂夫。

「噢。」史蒂夫的表情看起來幾乎是失望。「所以，嗯，我可以要你的電話號碼嗎？你知道，以免你有什麼工作上的問題，我又剛好不在或什麼的。」史蒂夫問道，開始摸著自己的後頸。

巴奇微笑，然後把他的手機給史蒂夫。快速交換電話號碼後，他們在分開前給彼此一個疲倦卻溫軟的微笑，還有一聲友善的『晚安』。

進門後，巴奇把手機和鑰匙丟在桌上。他走進公寓，重重躺進他的小沙發裡。他聞起來像咖啡和汗水。好一陣子，他決定要吃昨天剩下的中餐外賣。把炒麵從微波爐裡拿出來後，他發現自己來到逃生梯上，沒什麼特別的原因。巴奇坐在那裡，吃著東西，看著車水馬龍的城市，許多故事就藏在他的腳下。沁涼的傍晚預告著秋天即將來臨。大樓下的人們在大笑，手牽著手，在街道上一邊走著一邊談天。每個人都活在自己的小故事裡。

巴奇在逃生梯上坐了一個小時。終於，他回到房子裡沖澡，然後準備上床睡覺。就在他滑進床裡的時候，他收到一封來自史蒂夫的訊息， _明天早上見_ _:)_ 。他微笑著回覆， _等不及了_ 。

翌日，巴奇的手機鬧鈴響起，他很確定這是整個星球上最邪惡的聲音。太陽才剛剛升起，一道柔和的光線照進公寓裡。巴奇換上衣服，跳過刮鬍子。這樣比較好，考慮到他真的很累。穿上牛仔褲，上衣，鞋子然後抓頭髮，他走出門上班去。

「早安！」史蒂夫笑著對巴奇大聲說。史蒂夫已經到了，正在準備今天的咖啡。

巴奇集中他全身的活力，結果只是微微咕噥出一聲「早安。」

「要加奶精還是糖？」史蒂夫手裏拿著一杯飲料。巴奇花上一點時間才意識到這杯飲料是要給他的，而史蒂夫想知道他要加奶精還是糖。今天的輪班恐怕會很漫長。

「都不要。我要黑咖啡。」巴奇走到櫃檯後後面，從史蒂夫手裡接過那個溫暖的杯子。他馬上喝下一大口。這是標準的黑咖啡，有點苦。順口濃郁的令人驚艷。巴奇一直都喝福爵咖啡，他很驚訝這杯咖啡怎麼可以這麼好喝。他在心裡默默記下要請教史蒂夫這種咖啡要怎麼沖泡。

神智清醒一點後，巴奇注意到玻璃櫃裡放滿了杯子蛋糕，寫著菜單的黑板上多了幾個早晨三明治套餐。他也注意到，他為自己低落的觀察力感到愧疚，有個男人正在廚房裡，將草莓浸泡在巧克力裡。那個男人跟巴奇差不多高，黑皮膚，掛著一個在清晨六點對任何人來說都太過燦爛的笑容。

男人抬起眼，「嘿，史蒂夫，我—你見鬼的是誰啊？」他問巴奇，好像巴奇只是剛好路過然後站在櫃台後面的陌生人。

「我是巴奇。」他說道。這話回的比他想像得還要沒禮貌，所以他立刻在心裡踹自己一腳。「我昨天才開始在這裡上班。」

「我是山姆：料理天王。」他又笑了，然後來到櫃台前加入史蒂夫和巴奇。

「你在泡草莓。」巴奇又再一次被自己愚蠢的語氣給嚇到。一大清早的，一向迷人的巴奇・巴恩斯都不迷人了。

山姆聽了他的話挑起眉毛，臉上的微笑沒有散去。「這個年代人人都是評論家啊。」說完，他踩著腳步回去廚房裡。

巴奇站在收銀台前，希望咖啡因可以吸收得快一點。史蒂夫遞過一杯濃縮咖啡到他面前。「你會習慣早起的，」他露出一個同情的微笑。

接下來的一個小時眨眼就過。一整排的顧客讓所有人都保持忙碌。巴奇在看到一波人潮湧進店裡時迅速清醒過來。他為自己跟史蒂夫的效率感到驚奇。

尖峰時刻過去，剩下三個男人孤零零地待在店裡。山姆重新把玻璃櫃的空位填滿，開始清理廚房，接著打卡下班。史蒂夫和巴奇把所有的貨物補齊，清空錢箱，然後打掃了起來。

比起倉促忙碌的早晨，到中午之前的過渡時段顯得很無聊。就在巴奇晃來晃去等著客人走進店裡時，史蒂夫做了一杯新的飲品，請巴奇替他試喝。

「比起第一杯，我比較喜歡這杯的南瓜味。」巴奇回答，在他腦子裡嗡嗡作響的咖啡因開始讓他有些不安，卻也有點過度開心。

史蒂夫微笑起來，將巴奇手中的杯子拿過來也喝了一口，「我同意。第一杯裡面的香料味道太重了。」史蒂夫的上唇沾到一點泡沫。巴奇注意到後，下意識地舔舔自己的嘴唇，想著上帝是不是在考驗他。 

史蒂夫舔掉唇上的泡沫，粉紅色的舌頭一閃而過，然後繼續說，「這個會大受歡迎的。」他舉起手裡那杯南瓜口味試驗品。

「是啊，」巴奇心不在焉地說。

幾個無聊的小時又過去，直到山姆和一個叫做娜塔莎的女孩來接班。巴奇和史蒂夫打卡下班，在工作人員休息室裡脫下他們的黑色圍裙。

「所以，嗯，明天見了？」史蒂夫問。 

「明天見。」巴奇在離開前回答道，接著一個人走回家。

 

________________________________

 

巴奇確實發現自己對收銀台的工作越來越得心應手。他有時候會跟史蒂夫一起練習製作飲品，但他沒辦法忽視自己永遠也無法超越史蒂夫的事實。史蒂夫就是很有辦法，他總是可以做出巴奇喝過最好喝的咖啡。

山姆再繼續這樣把巴奇當作測試甜點味道的天竺鼠，不用等到聖誕節他就會變成超級肥胖的那種天竺鼠，巴奇想著。他無法不去注意自從他在咖啡店工作後，他的衣服就變得更合身了。

 

________________________________

 

巴奇和史蒂夫在咖啡店裡小憩片刻。史蒂夫給他們兩人個煮了一杯摩卡，而他們坐在其中一張樸素的桌子邊，舒適的沉默飄散在空氣中。

比莉・哈樂黛訴說著捨不得離開彼此的愛人，歌聲在店裡的音響裡悠揚著。那是一個安靜的午後。巴奇和史蒂夫單獨待在桌邊。

巴奇不知道自己的心神飄到哪裡去了，直到史蒂夫清清喉嚨。巴奇猛然回到現實，然後看向史蒂夫。「我可以畫你嘛嗎？」史蒂夫問。

巴奇的心碰碰跳了起來，聲音大得他都要耳鳴。他吞下口水，接著問史蒂夫，「你想要我擺什麼動作？」

史蒂夫和善的微笑讓巴奇的脈搏慢下來。「看著窗外就好，就像你剛剛做得那樣。」史蒂夫抽出一本素描本，巴奇則是將視線落回窗外。

一開始，畫筆在紙上擦刮的聲音聽起來就像在打磨什麼，巴奇不太能專心。幾分鐘過去，那個聲音被店裏的音樂和寂靜取而代之，巴奇又重新陷入白日夢裡。他想像著史蒂夫的公寓裡會有很多素描本。史蒂夫時常畫畫，店裡有孩子的時候更是。巴奇喜歡看他的作品。從小小的卡通人物到寫實的布魯克林的風景，史蒂夫總是能用獨到而洗練的筆觸捕捉下這些東西。景色簡單，卻能傳達出深刻情感。

一段時間過去，史蒂夫戳戳巴奇，將素描拿到他的朋友面前。巴奇接過那本柔軟的皮革本子，端詳那幅畫。巴奇想著，這就是史蒂夫眼裡的他嗎。巴奇在畫裡看起來很好看，而且很柔和。細緻的陰影描繪出窗外的光是如何散落在巴奇的臉上。畫裡的桌上放著上著一個黑色馬克杯，上頭飄著一縷輕煙。巴奇一邊看著畫，一邊發出讚嘆聲。

史蒂夫的臉紅得不得了，巴奇看著畫畫的人。「這真是太棒了！」巴奇讚美史蒂夫。史蒂夫回應他一個靜靜的「謝謝你。」

萬般不願地，巴奇將素描本遞還給史蒂夫。

 

________________________________

 

巴奇和史蒂夫開始一起走路回家。有時候巴奇會陪史蒂夫走回家，再回到自己的公寓。有時候史蒂夫會先送巴奇回去，才自己走回家。他們交替著這麼做。

夏天就要結束，而秋天緊跟在後。街道邊的樹木都被染成橘色，棕色和紅色。史蒂夫會打開水彩，在他的休息時間裡描繪著季節的斑斕。

巴奇開始在走路的時候戴圍巾。史蒂夫則是穿上一系列特別柔軟的毛衣。金髮男人也開始留起一點鬍子，這只替他的外貌增添更多的柔軟而已。巴奇試著不要想像跟史蒂夫窩在一起會有多完美，可以握著史蒂夫溫暖的手取暖，或是在溫軟的床單下分享彼此的體溫。

「記得那一次你花了五十塊就為了要得到那隻玩具熊嗎？」史蒂夫問巴奇。他們經常這麼做，在回家的路上分享十年前的舊回憶。

「就是我們得要搭冷凍卡車回家的那天嘛。」巴奇回應，咯咯笑起來。

「因為我們把公車錢拿去買熱狗了。」史蒂夫笑得很快樂。

回到巴奇的公寓前，他們放慢腳步。史蒂夫停在門前，面對著巴奇。這是巴奇的每一天裡最糟糕的時刻。

巴奇逮到自己正望著史蒂夫的嘴唇。他們很紅，因為天冷有些破皮。巴奇只覺得他們很適合被親一親。史蒂夫伸出舌頭舔舔自己的嘴唇。那一抹粉紅讓巴奇的皮膚熱起來，胸口下的心臟跳個不停。

「我該回家了…」史蒂夫說。嗓音低沉。

巴奇心中萌生出一股突如其來的勇氣，他想要調情，「不一定啊。如果你想，你可以上來。」

史蒂夫靜靜地笑著。他的眼睛望進巴奇的，然後他往前一步，弭平兩人之間的空隙。史蒂夫是個人型暖爐，他讓巴奇周遭的空氣都溫熱起來，巴奇的肌膚麻麻癢癢的。

巴奇想史蒂夫這是要吻他。他們之間的距離很近，史蒂夫垂下眼簾，看起來有點迷濛。就在巴奇傾向前去促使這個親吻發生時，史蒂夫退開了。剛剛還暖著的氣息瞬間冰冷了起來。

「我該走了。」史蒂夫說，手從巴奇的手腕上滑落。巴奇都沒有發現史蒂夫剛剛抓著他的手腕。

史蒂夫消失在暮色之中，朝著他的公寓走去。巴奇在心裡踹自己一腳。

 

________________________________

 

隔天的早晨就跟前一天的傍晚一樣美好；橘色和紅色的落葉紛飛，外頭的氣息寧靜而輕柔。

巴奇遲到了幾分鐘。他沒有時間欣賞美麗的秋景，只能用跑的來到咖啡店門口。他走進店裡，史蒂夫已經在那裡的事實讓他有些困窘。前一天傍晚發生的事情很丟人，他一點也不想在史蒂夫面前再丟臉一次。

巴奇又疲倦又暴躁。他整個晚上都想著那個差點達陣的吻，想著史蒂夫是不是沒有一樣的感覺。想到也許他跟史蒂夫之間的感情只是單相思，甚至對方根本不需要他，巴奇就覺得胸口發疼。要是只是因為他有口臭呢？要是史蒂夫根本就不喜歡男的呢？要是史蒂夫超級討厭他愚蠢的勇氣，然後再也不想靠近他呢？

巴奇看起來糟透了。他通常都有好好打理的頭髮像鳥窩，他的黑眼圈是深紫色的，而且他穿著髒兮兮的牛仔褲還有一件皺巴巴的上衣。巴奇看起來像，感覺起來也像一團垃圾。

當巴奇來到角落時，史蒂夫向他道聲『早安』，然後遞給他一杯咖啡。一切看似如常，巴奇卸下心防。

巴奇實在太累，以致於他現在一點也不想費力含蓄。「昨天晚上那是怎樣？」他脫口而出。史蒂夫聽著他的問題張大眼睛。巴奇把咖啡放在櫃台上繼續說，「因為，就是，我從十二歲開始就想吻你，昨天晚上我以為我們已經靠得那麼那麼近，然後你湊過來又把我丟在寒風裡。搞什麼啊？」巴奇為自己現在亂七八糟的話還有大嗓門感到尷尬。他覺得沮喪又疲憊。

史蒂夫張開又閉上嘴巴好幾次，然後他終於說得出話了，「我很抱歉。我以為，也許，從我們遇見的這幾個月來，你從來沒有表示過什麼，只是因為你沒有相同的感覺。顯然我錯了，」史蒂夫垂下眼，不好意思地紅了臉。

假如巴奇真的可以字面上的踢自己一腳，那他絕對很樂意這麼做。

「你是個完美又溫和的人，而我真的非常非常想吻你，或許還願意讓你把我幹進床墊裡。」巴奇再次為自己的完全沒有修飾的話語感到錯愕。這都是失眠的錯。

史蒂夫笑了起來，只是望著巴奇的眼睛。巴奇往前踏一步，將他們之間灼人的距離拉近。

史蒂夫的手就放在他的手上，溫柔地抓著他的手腕。史蒂夫總是這樣溫暖，這樣柔軟。巴奇又再靠近一步，兩人之間的間隙消失了。他溫柔地用雙手捧著史蒂夫的臉，大拇指的指尖在史蒂夫的臉頰上摩挲著。巴奇閉上眼睛，輕柔地在史蒂夫的唇上印下一個吻。史蒂夫的嘴唇很軟。他聞起來像混合著樹林清香的麝香味肥皂，還有咖啡。巴奇退開來，舔舔他的嘴唇，就像史蒂夫在他唇上留下了什麼一般。他望著史蒂夫深藍色的眼睛。於是兩個人都笑了起來，咯咯的笑聲聽起來很相似，很輕盈。

只有比莉・哈樂黛還在唱著，告訴他們她已經『等了好久好久好久』，史蒂夫輕輕低下頭，又再一次向他索吻。高一點的男人輕柔地舔過巴奇的唇。巴奇張開嘴巴，熾熱而濕潤，放任史蒂夫吻他。雖著親吻更加深入，史蒂夫將手環上巴奇的背，緊緊揉按著那裡的肌肉。兩人將彼此拉得更近，好像有什麼會將他們分開似的。他們微微地搖擺著，溫柔地晃前晃後，親吻的時候誰也沒有注意到。史蒂夫的舌頭探索著巴奇嘴裡柔軟的氣息。他們嚐起來像咖啡。沒有人在意。

幾分鐘後，還嫌不夠似的，兩個男人才終於分開。呼吸聲沉重而溫熱，他們站得很近，分享著彼此溫暖的氣息。巴奇將一隻手滑到史蒂夫的胸膛上，感受他緊貼在襯衫下強而有力的肌肉。

兩人同時轉過頭去，發覺有人站在門邊。山姆正站在玻璃落地窗外，對著一雙人影微笑。他對他們快速比了一個很讚的手勢，並且示意其中一人來幫他開門。儘管有點不好意思，兩人還是分開來。史蒂夫拿出鑰匙，並且開門讓山姆進來。

「你們兩個都是白癡。」山姆開玩笑道，「更重要的是，你們會邀請我參加婚禮嗎？」

兩人的臉都紅通通的，氣氛有點尷尬，但他們還是努力試著讓今天像往常一樣運作。

那天傍晚，史蒂夫來到巴奇的公寓。

史蒂夫和巴奇聊了好幾個小時，直到巴奇開始溫柔地吻他，他輕閉雙唇，沿著史蒂夫的頸子向下輕吻。史蒂夫仰起頭，嘴巴微微張開，愉悅地緊閉著雙眼。巴奇將一隻手放在史蒂夫胸前，隔著史蒂夫的襯衫撫弄著他的乳尖，那讓他克制不住呻吟地弓起身子。

巴奇因為史蒂夫的反應咯咯笑，史蒂夫則是將兩人翻在巴奇的沙發上，他居高臨下望著巴奇那雙錯愕的灰色眼眸。

史蒂夫用雙唇緊貼著巴奇的，兩人唇齒相依，永遠也不會滿意地熱烈索求彼此。史蒂夫的手滑進巴奇的衣服裡揉按著他的腹部，並且輕柔地撫摸著他的肚子。巴奇和史蒂夫稍稍分開一會兒，好讓巴奇能夠傾身脫掉他的上衣，再次躺回史蒂夫身下。

史蒂夫立刻含住巴奇的乳尖，嬉鬧似地舔弄著逐漸堅挺起來的突起。巴奇大聲地咒罵一聲，雙手拂上史蒂夫的頭髮，緊緊抱著他。他的臀部不由自主地頂弄著史蒂夫。史蒂夫笑出聲來，巴奇的胸前溫熱而濕潤，接著他轉向另一邊突起的乳尖。他挑逗地用舌頭彈弄著。而巴奇正不安地扭動，無法克制住自己發出呻吟。

「你是在試著不要失去理智嗎？」史蒂夫笑嘻嘻地問。

「閉嘴。」巴奇說道。那只是讓史蒂夫在繼續下去之前笑得更大聲，他沿著巴奇的胸膛向下親吻著。他吻著巴奇的肚子，然後來到他的牛仔褲前，而在史蒂夫能夠開口問之前，巴奇就已經把褲子給脫了。

 

________________________________

 

巴奇一個人在床上醒來。史蒂夫睡的那一邊依然是一團糟，他躺過的痕跡還留在上面。

巴奇短暫地慌了一下，然後他想起今天是他們的休假日。他也想起昨天晚上的事，胸口裝著全然的喜愛和驕傲。史蒂夫讓巴奇神魂顛倒，他含著他的下身，而巴奇在高潮前只撐了幾分鐘。巴奇也還以顏色。大部份是要娛樂自己，史蒂夫昨晚射了三次，每次迎來高潮時，他都顫抖地呻吟著巴奇的名字。巴奇口交的技巧很好，他可不是在自誇。

巴奇的廚房裡流淌出陣陣的爵士樂。史蒂夫正站在巴奇的流理台前做飯。兩人都穿著四角褲，還有他們在房間裡胡亂找來的上衣。巴奇的上衣有點緊，但穿在史蒂夫的身上卻恰如其分地好看。

「早安，」史蒂夫對巴奇說著，遞上一杯黑咖啡。巴奇抬手接住馬克杯往一邊挪，好讓自己能夠給史蒂夫一個迅速的吻。

史蒂夫繼續眼前的工作，他過度專注地攪拌著鬆餅麵糊，顯然他對這個並不是很熟練。巴奇望著史蒂夫給他們做早飯：自製的鬆餅和培根。

就算史蒂夫看起來很明顯不怎麼常下廚，而巴奇也是這麼嘲笑他的，但他們兩人都沒有辦法想像出另一個比今天更完美的早晨了。

 

________________________________

 

山姆確實受邀參加婚禮了。事實上，他還是伴郎。

他們租了一棟很大的紅磚房子。一開始巴奇還覺得這樣有點傻氣，在一個充滿著紅磚房子的社區裡租一棟紅磚房子。但當他看到裡面的佈置擺設時，華麗的大堂正中央鋪著紅毯，還有裝飾精美的座位，他知道這會是最完美的地點。

他們決定選穿同款的西裝，兩人都不要燕尾服。山姆必須幫巴奇準備就緒，因為他不怎麼擅長打領帶，而史蒂夫又堅持不在婚禮前見他。巴奇的五臟六腑全揪結成一團，胸口中飄散著快樂的雲朵，七上八下的情緒全堵在喉嚨裡。山姆隨時準備好在他哭的時候嘲笑他。

這是個沒有特定宗教限制的儀式，有些人輕輕地點頭，向羅傑斯家族的天主教信仰致意。他們並沒有邀請很多人。巴奇的姊姊和母親到場了，史蒂夫的阿姨也是。他們的朋友和鄰居也都來了。

他們決定要一起走向紅毯的另一端。當史蒂夫第一次看見巴奇時，他的眼裡裝不下別的賓客，而他的笑容跟他們在那麼多年沒見後第一次相遇時的笑相比，並沒有什麼不同。巴奇也對他微笑。兩人緊握著彼此的手，嚥下心中如海濤般澎湃的情緒，然後堅定地踏上紅毯。

布魯克林對巴奇很不錯。他吻了一位迷人的咖啡師，逐漸迷戀上老掉牙的藍調音樂，還在這裏找到一百種讓史蒂夫・羅傑斯臉紅的方法。 

巴奇在布魯克林戀愛了。

 

 

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

*「世界上有那麼多的城鎮，城鎮中有那麼多的酒館，我卻走進了你的！」：“Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world，she walks into mine.”－電影「北非諜影」中名台詞

*濃縮咖啡：espresso，我看網路上很多資料說這其實不是濃縮咖啡，是一種蒸餾咖啡（？），我對咖啡一竅不通，本來想照著網路上專業一點的說法翻，結果最後翻到自己被搞混，最後還是沿用通俗的說法，反正意思有到就好。

*「這個年代人人都是評論家啊。」：Everyone's a critic.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝作者讓我翻譯這篇美好的文，角色性格很貼近生活，情感細水長流安穩平淡，如果有哪裡奇怪那都是我的錯。  
> Thank the author for letting me translate this beautiful work into Chinese, all mistakes are mine.
> 
>  
> 
> 翻譯君：  
> 原文標題：And in Between I Drink Black Coffee。  
> 我查字典，in between後面通常會接兩個名詞，意指在兩者之間選擇其一，但這裡只接了一句子句，我想了很久實在沒有辦法想出一個合適的標題，一個外國朋友說這個標題其實沒有特別的意思，應該是設計上好看，很詩意。  
> 我最後把黑咖啡拿出來，在黑咖啡情緣跟黑咖啡練習曲之間選擇後者，看我被台灣惡俗的電影標題翻譯習慣荼毒得多慘，反正巴奇真的有在認真練習煮咖啡嘛，好啦，多少有啦。XD


End file.
